youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Foorts Goodooco
Queen of foorts has always been an ass. She always raped her siblings (fisting her female siblings and male siblings... well ya know). Foorts was constantly grumpeh, every celfie she ever took she had a grupalicious scroonchy face (she sucks at celfies). Foorts needs to go to the doctor and get a seaweed face mask and get her face muscles relaxed. GOOD OOCOO Queen of Foorts was born into the Goodooco peck on A DAY SHES AN ASS ANYWAY. Her mozzer was Ryley the badass of ze pack, who turned out to be a coward and became a not mammy of da peck Whiskas cat food cuz she ate too much of dat kitty kat num numz, and her father was Dangerous Dave (who was a DANGEROUSSS rapistic badass), a doody that came into the peck and showed what a true macho man is like to the pack. She had two brothers named EVIL MONSEUR and zlendy men, and one sister named Silent helll. Foort's mozzer was the main cow in the pack, her mozzer tried so hard to stop Foort from raping her siblings... BUT NOPE. Foort had fun fisting her sister HARD IN ZE ASS (silent hell) while she did some boomby boom raping with her bros. CUM and TOES Foort was the mammy ass hoole of her new peck, with JIM BOOB as her proud husband. Their first litter was born in April, 2007 and it consisted of a bunch of males demmit. Foort had a religion to boop Silent Hell each time cuz she was on her period and was hella pissed at silent hell for peeing in her toilet, But Foorts felt lonely without Silent Hell's pee in her toilet so she shoved Silent back. In Winter the pack splooshed into two blobs, one half was pooped Jim BOOB and Queen of Foorts and the other by Coonder and Freddy woop. After a month the pack reunited but Freddy Woop had shoopdy whooped with Coonder during the sploosh and Silent Hell drank tea with a raver. In spring Foorts, Silent Hell and Coonder were all prego (well dayum its a pack of sluts, all of em botches and hoes ~ Youzz). Jim Boob sadly ate too many salad tomatoes and died of obesity (ah poor chap should have listened to his dietrician) Captain America left on roving to save some americans (and drink tea ofcoz). Their eldest son Groot, took over as the dominant tree next to his mother, he gave oxygen to get the smell of queen's foorting awai, however she could not mate with him, CUZ HE WAS A TREE. Foorts felt tasty and sexay and she wanted to be a little sqooshabole. Some of the other females sqooshed up with new dirty bois in de peck (queen was sooo jelly). In spring Munroeo gave birth to BOTCH, BiTCH and BaTCH who were her first grandchildren born into the Commandos. However Bitch and Batch went too far with butchyness. Soon after Queen evicted Munro, in case she would harm her unborn pups and she never rejoined. Weeks later Queen gave birth to five pups named De La sqoosh, De la rood, Flabby Flab, Mcfloop and uh i forgot. In mid January, 2015 Queen of Darkness' new mate Zero coca cola disappeared and he never returned (he got tired of kidding queen'z wrinkled fashe). Bread Baker Peeta and Miles from the donut shop began fighting for papa role. Baker baked the best pizza and bread so queen foorted on miles cuz his donutz werent that crispy and miles got depressed and didnt winz. Category:Funny Bios